Love or Loathe?
by kikiwantshercookie
Summary: Marvin goes on a date with who he thinks is the perfect girl for him- but when she doesn't return his calls, is all as it seems? (this is like a continuation of the 'double date' episode)
1. Finding out

**Note- this is my first story, so i'm not really sure about how these are normally done. hopefully i've done it right. I don't own any of the Marvin Marvin stuff, i just made up this little story (which has references to the actual series) and sorry for all of the 'her's (i couldn't remember Marvin's date's name!) (no idea why but i think it's Haley- knowing me i'm probably waaaaaay off!) i hope you enjoy it xxx**

As I danced uncontrollably into the kitchen (why Earth music, why?!) I made sure to slam down everything I touched. No-one even looked up from their breakfast, except for mum-Liz, who was answering her cellular phone (the source of my uncontainable, but mind-blowing fit!). I would have to try again.

"Sigh, huff, groan, moan, Gasp" I wailed, standing in a pitiful position, with my arm upon my brow. I peeked through to see that this time Teri glared at me and rolled her eyes. "Marvin, first of all, if you're trying to sound upset, gasp is the wrong word completely. Second of all, you don't say the name of the noises, you **make** the noises. Except that you won't. I have to study for this test, and if I hear so much as a peep from you, I'll rip out **ALL** of your three hearts!"

Seeing the look of horror on my face, Teri bared her teeth, making me yelp and run back upstairs. I am not sure if she actually could rip out my hearts, but why else would she have red on her nails?! I clambered into my pod as hastily as I could, and it turned yellow. I do not care if no one knows the burden on my hearts, I need all three of them, and I am not coming out of the safety of my pod until I know that Teri has left for her study session with Brianna!  
The door handle started to turn, and my pod started to glow such a bright yellow that I had to strain to see whether I was getting a visitor from a friend, or death's daughter. (Wait, does that mean that dad-bob is death?!). "WOAH, dude! Take a chill pill, your pod is blinding me!" oh. It was just my smaller, yet wiser brother Henry. The yellow dulled and turned the deepest of blue. Then the sorrow liquids started expelling themselves from my eyes.  
"Marvin, only girls cry. Mum sent me up here to give you breakfast, so come on man, eat up and tell me what's with the boo-hooing." Handing over a tray loaded with a loaf of toast, he sat on his bed, waiting for me to talk.  
"Henry, I cannot eat your kind offerings- despair fills my five stomachs. I am not hungry." But already I had eaten a slice of the chocolate spread toast he had brought. I really wasn't hungry, but I cannot stop myself from eating delicious chocolate. It will be the death of me, as it nearly was when I first discovered the creamy goodness. After eating the whole loaf of toast, I gave an explanation to my situation.  
"Do you remember when I went on a double-date to try to be of assistance to Teri?" Henry grinned, nodded, and gave me what my human family call 'high-fives'.  
"Well, my date gave me her number and told me to call her. But when I did, she said it wasn't a good time and that she would call me back. She never called me back! I called her again and she said the same thing. What should I do now?" Henry looked grave.  
"Man, I hate to tell you this, but it sounds like you've been dumped." Dumped? I do not remember her picking me up, so how could she have dumped me? I must have looked confused, because Henry explained further. "Wait, you've never been dumped before have you? Dumped is when they don't want to go out with you anymore" really? So she doesn't want to go on another date? But we had so much fun on the first! I sucked milkshake up one nose and squirted it out of the other! We bounced together! I regurgitated her cousin's milkshake and some fries! She kissed me! I secretly have not washed my cheek since- and it's been 4 weeks since then! Did all of this mean nothing? My hearts have been beating a million times per second whenever I thought of her- did she not feel the same way?  
"Henry, have you ever been dumped?" he laughed.  
"Wait, you're serious? Are you kidding me?! I'm the dump-**er** not the dump-**ee**! You know my three girlfriends? I dumped them all **and** got three new ones, all in the space of an hour! Dumped- ha!" he carried on chuckling to himself- but how will this help me with my problem? I could not think of a solution, although I spent the whole day doing what pop pops calls 'moping'. Thank goodness there is school tomorrow- maybe Ben will have an idea of how I could win her back?  
I was restless all night, and by 6:30 AM I was dressed and ready for school. It was agonising waiting for everyone else to get up, so I left a note for mum-liz and dad-bob. Grabbing my backpack some breakfast and the spare key, I sprinted to school. It was not open yet, so I sat on the bench and waited for someone to let me in. why was it taking so long?! i pulled out my cellular phone and dialled her number- after all, she is my girlfriend, and it is only 6:45 AM, so she won't be busy yet, will she?  
"hello? It is me, Marvin! Your date! You are not busy now are you? Do you want to chat?" there was a long silence, and then  
"Marvin? Are you kidding me? It's quarter to seven for goodness sake! I know I said I liked weird, but this is too weird! Don't call me again. This isn't working. I'm breaking up with you." My cellular phone went dead, and I think at least two of my hearts broke. Time seemed to stretch on, until finally, I saw Ben walk towards me. My mouth went dry when I saw who he was with, and I could not believe my seeing organs.

_They were holding hands._


	2. not alone anymore

Everything was moving in slow-motion. My girlfriend, or, who was my girlfriend, was with my _best friend. _I ran up to them,  
certain that I was just locked inside a nightmare.

"Ben, Tell me that it is not true. Tell me that you did not do the unthinkable.  
Tell me that you did not take my girlfriend!" he look on his face was all the confirmation that I needed to know. He had broken one of the rules of our pact. He had taken my girlfriend. She started to speak but I wasn't listening to her. Ben tried. "Marvin, I-" but I didn't want to listen to him either.

" I cannot believe this, Ben! You broke our pact for- for- for _HER!_" I could not even say her name. "We  
are no longer friends. I just hope that you will remember this Ben, because she  
will most likely leave you for….for…. for Derek the horse boy!" with that I  
stormed off, having to run so that my sorrow liquids would not expel themselves  
in front of the whole school. Just then Teri caught me outside of the boys'  
bathroom.

"Hey Marvin, I need a favour- wait, what's up with you?" she grabbed my arm so  
I could not look away. The sorrow liquids started falling again, so Teri pulled  
me into the library next door- at least no-one would see me there. I hesitated,  
wiped my eyes, and told Teri my tale of woe.

"Why would he do that Teri? I thought he was my friend! My _best _friend!" Teri patted my arm and then added, "And your only  
friend. Look Marvin, I'm sorry things didn't work out with  
whatever-her-name-is, but I really do need a favour. This is Amber" she  
motioned to a girl I had not noticed was standing there until now, "She just  
moved here, and as class president, I'm meant to show her around. But I'm also  
meant to be monitoring the new weekly trash pick-up," Teri turned to face  
Amber, and handed her an information booklet "which was one of my promises in  
the election. How it works is we pick up all the trash over town, and the  
recycling company are donating a hundred dollars for every week we meet their  
target. We pick up trash and turn it into cash! Anyway, I'm so sorry that I  
can't show you around, but this is Marvin, my…uh, brother, cousin, thing. It's  
complicated- look anyway, Marvin is relatively new, but he knows the school by  
now, and I'm sure he'd be happy to show you around. _Right, Marvin?_"

Teri was giving me that look again! Clutching my chest with one hand, I nodded  
and held out my other hand for Amber to shake. She looked from me to Teri, who  
nodded, and then took my hand and shook it.  
My hand burned and sparked at the touch, and I knew that she was not all  
that she seemed. But, being the amazing actor that I am, (I mean, nobody can  
tell that I am not a normal teenage American, can they?) I pretended that I had  
not felt anything.

"Great! Thanks Marvin, I owe you one!" she hugged me, but I was confused.

"Owe me one what? Did you take something of mine? Was it you who took Mr.  
Weiner? I blamed Murray for that! I knew he would not lie to me!" Amber had  
looked confused at Teri's use of words too, so I was extremely suspicious. Was  
she a Klerg in disguise? Had she somehow hypnotised Teri so that she could find  
me? Teri sighed.

"No Marvin, I didn't take your dumb chew toy. It's an expression. Anyway, I got  
you two some Hall Passes so you can use today to get to know each other, and  
take a tour of the school" she handed both of them to me, before checking her  
timepiece. "Oh no! I'm really late! Bye Amber, I hope you settle in okay, maybe  
tomorrow I'll introduce you to Brianna? She's my best friend. Okay, really have  
to go now, uh- Marvin take care of Amber or I'll chop you up and feed you to  
Murray!" and with that last threat, Teri was exiting faster than a Klootonian  
with 5 upset stomachs!

Amber and I stood together for a moment, unsure of what to do. But then my  
cellular phone started playing that earth music that I cannot resist! Strangely,  
I was not the only one dancing uncontrollably. Amber was too! Finally able to  
control myself long enough to check the phone, (it was Ben) I ignored the call  
and had a sudden realisation.

_"YOU ARE KLOOTONIAN!"_


End file.
